Planetary Arrangements
by Fanfictina18
Summary: Multiple degrees and a doctorate or two? She's not bragging, but it's not rocket science (even though it really was). Landing her dream job? A walk in the park. Muscular alien men vying for her attention? She wouldn't want it any other way! Falling in love with one? Easier said than done. Who knew being in the committee for the Planetary Arrangements would be so exhilarating.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"But mother, why do I have to be the one to help a planet more primitive than ours? I'm a prince."

The queen flicked her son on his nose.

"This is one of the duties a prince must perform, even if we must do it in secret."

The prince nodded his head as he listened to another lesson from his mother. The queen was not only loved and respected by her son, but all of Vegetasei.

"Now, come dear, and help your very pregnant mother to the gardens for tea. Our guests from the Cold Empire will be here soon."

"Yes, mother," Vegeta beamed, helping his mother get up.

Queen Able beamed down at her son. She knew her recently turned teenaged son would become a wise and benevolent king someday. She only hoped her teachings would stay with him no matter where he went.

_**Meanwhile**__**on Earth…**_

"Papa, have other beings always existed on other planets?"

"Yes, my dear, but they didn't use space travel much, at least not to our planet. I believe they started coming to Earth when my father was a young boy."

"Is that why our government started the Planetary Arrangements?"

"Yes, my dear. By having other planetary representatives, we were and will be able to advance our race not only in culture, but in technology as well."

"I want to work for the government when I grew up."

"Well, with your brains and connections through me, I'm sure you'll be replacing me in no time."

Dr. Brief winked at his daughter before she looked into space through the telescope. At only ten years old, she was already showing promise in the scientific field, and he couldn't wait to see what her future had in store for her.

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta sat on the couch in his living quarters as he watched the woman move around his room and receiving room rearranging items in his bags. He smiled to himself when he thought about the woman he loved the most in the world and how much he would miss her.

"I think that is quite enough arranging. I don't need much and you're just making a bigger mess."

The woman snapped her head toward Vegeta and gave him a glare that would drop any man or woman to their knees in for forgiveness. Vegeta barked out a laugh and rose to circle his arms around her and buried her head in his chest.

"I used to fear that glare, but now it amuses me."

The woman sighed as she tightened her hold around her son.

"Oh, how I miss the days when you used to run in fear of me."

Queen Able was feared by all, but the beloved citizens of Vegetasei could not have asked for a better queen. Not only was she able to sooth the beast that was the king before his marriage to her, she made reforms to better the kingdom and lead them into a more promising future.

"Don't get me wrong mother, your glare is still powerful. I, however, am immune to it now, and I am sure if you hadn't babied Tarble, he would still run in fear of you."

"Do not make fun of your brother. It is not his fault he could not become the warrior you have become. He will show his worth when he is of age."

"Mother, he is almost 20. I think he is passed the _when he is of age_."

Queen Able slapped his chest and gave her infamous glare for the second time to her eldest son.

"I am only joking," Vegeta smiled. "We all know what he lacks in strength, he makes up for in his abilities to come up with strategies to better the kingdom."

"And that was why I reprimanded him when he suggested we send a representative to that primitive planet and it had to be you."

"But we were the ones to plant the idea in his head."

She punched him on the arm this time.

"It does not mean I will be missing you any less."

"You know it has to be me, mother. No one will know me there as the Prince of Vegetasei. I am just a powerful diplomat going to this Earth to be a part of the Planetary Arrangements to represent the Great Planet of Vegetasei."

"Yes, I know, but do be careful. You never know who you might run into."

"Of course, mother."

Queen Able stepped away from her son's embrace and moved toward the bags again.

"Mother, my bags are fine and if I need anything, I'm sure the Committee of Planetary Arrangements will provide for my basic needs."

"Yes, I know, but I am a mother above all else and I worry."

"No need. Nappa and Raditz are traveling with me. Even without them, I'm sure I could manage on my own."

"But as a prince, you must be protected. You are next in line for the throne."

"But you also taught me that I am more than just a prince."

The queen smiled lovingly and cupped her son's cheek.

"Come dear. Let us go see your father and brother so you can say your farewells."

**Meanwhile on Earth…**

Bulma paced inside of her office, circling her desk. She would stop behind it occasionally to stare through the floor to ceiling glass windows toward the launch pad fields before moving to the left of her office where huge sliding glass doors opened to an indoor balcony that showed the lower level hangar-like warehouse where engineers worked on planes and other government inventions and tech. After waving to several people, she headed back inside her office and frosted the glass before she started wandering around her spacious office again. As the newly appointed chief to the Department of Defense and Weapons for the planet of Earth, she wasn't worried about how well she would perform her job, but excited to be able to show everyone how a woman would run things. No, not just a woman, _the_ woman. She had already shown her skills when she initiated that all personnel working under her in the building be required to take some sort of advance self-dense. In each session, she proved she could kick anyone's ass no matter how much bigger or stronger they thought they were, not that she wasn't notoriously known already. Some of the strongest men still stayed clear of her whenever she entered any government building.

She stopped by the bookshelf near the door to her office and smiled when she saw the picture frames that showcased the previous owner's family throughout the past 35 years. Bulma picked up a photo that was taken about a month ago and a tiny laugh escaped her lips when the door opened suddenly to her left. She had her arm raised to the chest of the intruder, but lowered it when she noticed who it was.

"Dad, I know this used to be your office, but a knock would have been nice. I almost killed you."

"Sorry, my dear. Force of habit."

Dr. Briefs looked down on his daughter's arm and smiled.

"I see you finished your prototype. Let me have a peek."

Bulma took off the thin black ring on her finger and handed it to her father to examine.

"I finished it last night. It can knock a 300-pound man out cold with a single punch."

"Fascinating!"

The older Brief examined the new tech carefully, pushing a small button on the side of his glasses to scan it. Being part of the Brief family, Bulma and her father always had some sort of Capsule Corp tech on their body. Dr. Brief had his specialized glass, and Bulma had weapons disguised as jewelry. Her mother and older sister, Tights, opted out of wearing any tech, but always had patented Capsule Corp capsules with them instead.

After a short examination, he lifted his daughter's hand to his lip to place a kiss on her hand before slipping the ring back to its original position. Bulma leaned against her desk as her father rounded his old desk to stare out into the launch pad fields.

"You're early. They're not expected to arrive for another 3 hours."

"I know. I just wanted some time alone before officially retiring. I'm excited to meet these Saiyans. Apparently, they are look like earthlings, but they can turn into giant apes and have incredible strength and speed."

"I know, dad. I read the same report you did."

"Sorry, dear. Another force of habit. I've been in this office for 35 years. It's going to take a while getting use to civilian life again."

Bulma hugged her father and smiled as they watched all sorts of planes, spaceships, and other galactic ships come and go in the field.

"I have lunch plans, but you are more than welcomed to join us."

"Us? Is it with that fellow representing the Cold Empire? What was his name again? The handsome one… Zappo… Zippy… Zorro…."

"Dad!" Bulma giggled. "His name is Zarbon and he is not handsome. I'd say he's more of a pretty boy."

"Yes, Zarbon... How is the fellow doing? Is he faring well on our planet?"

"I think he's transitioning well due to his flirty nature."

It had been awhile since a man had shown direct interest in Bulma. There were stares and flirting from other men she had run into, but they were never bold enough to take it to another level, like asking her to eat a meal with her or go for a walk around the facility. Zarbon certainly expressed his interest through his eyes and mannerisms like other men, but he was more forward with his interest in her, and she found it refreshing. If a man didn't have the guts to ask her out directly, they were not man enough for her and worth her precious time.

Bulma thought she had ruined her chances to become friendly with the man when he volunteered to be partners with her during one of their group sparring sessions. Their spar drew the attention from the other pairs when they saw how intensely the two fought without hurting the other. Bulma was able to pin Zarbon into submission on the mat floor as cheers and hollers were heard through the gym as she helped him back up. When she started to apologize to him, growing fearfully that she had hurt his pride and feelings, he barked in laughter and stated to all around that on his planet, women were not worthy unless they were able to beat males in hand to hand combat and it was an honor for him to find such a woman on Earth. They have been partners ever since, not that anyone wanted to be paired with the two strongest fighters.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her memory.

"Come in."

Zarbon opened the door and smiled when he made eye contact with Bulma.

"Good afternoon, Bulma and Dr. Brief. I didn't know you were going to be here so early. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No, no. Wouldn't want to interfere with your date."

"It's not a date, dad."

"It's not?" Zarbon joked, lifting his hands to his heart. "Please don't tell my heart that."

"Ha. Ha, mister. Let's get out of here before my dad decides to marry me off."

Zarbon and Bulma enjoyed their lunch together and excitedly discussed the arrival of the Saiyans in a few short hours.

"Did you know royalty still exists on Vegetasei? They are still very primitive."

"And yet they were one of the first planets to create space ships when they assimilated the Tuffles on their planet."

"Touché."

"Have you met the royals of Vegetasei before?"

"I've met the prince before, but only briefly and many years ago. I saw Queen Able for an extended amount of time because she is the true ruler of the planet, and the most beautifully fearless woman I've ever met. You sort of remind me of her."

"I remind you of a queen?"

"Is that so hard to believe? You're fearless, smart, and extremely beautiful."

He lifted one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. Bulma smiled and wished she was more attracted to Zarbon, but she didn't feel that spark he obviously had for her.

"Right. Let's head back. It's almost time for them to arrive."

"Unfortunately, I have to meet with someone so I cannot accompany you today."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you next time then."

Bulma was excited to see what the Saiyans looked like and hoped she'd be able to meet royalty one day. It wasn't likely they would ever send a prince to Earth.

Hello wonderful people of FF!

I originally wrote this fic for ao3 because my later chapters become very explicit and that is not allowed on FF. So feel free to head on over to /users/Fanfictina18/works to read more! I will post more chapters, but FF is way more confusing to upload to than ao3..

Special shout out to BV4ever in convincing me to post on here bc she wanted me to share them with the wonderful fan base on here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Girl, where can we find the man in charge?"

Bulma looked up at the very large man with hair that almost touched the ground and smiled.

"You're looking at _her_."

Raditz scanned Bulma's curvy figure with a huge smile, his gaze lingering on her hips and breasts the longest.

"I think I will like this Earth if they have someone like you working _underneath_ me."

Bulma was about to retort when an even larger man appeared out of nowhere and cuffed the man on the back of his neck before turning to her and bowing deeply.

"I am sorry, my lady. Raditz has not been part of the SRG (Saiyan Royal Guard) for long and does not know when he should _not_ speak. I hope he did not offend you in any way. We are still learning about Earth's customs."

The larger man held the smaller man by the neck and forced him to bow more deeply than him.

Bulma genuinely smiled and held back a laugh.

"It's alright. This was not the first time something like this has happened and I doubt it'll be the last."

Nappa stuck out his hand to greet the tiny woman in the Earth's custom of greeting with a matching smile as Raditz did the same.

"I am General Nappa and this is Lieutenant Raditz."

"Welcome to Earth," Bulma said as she shook their hands. "My name is Bulma and I am the earthling in charge of the Department of Defense and Weapons for Earth and the chairwoman for the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements)."

"I am sorry if I have offended you, Lady Bulma. We do not have a lot of woman of power in Vegetasei."

"Except for your queen, of course."

Nappa and Raditz both grinned widely as they nodded.

"All hail Queen Able," they said in unison.

Bulma giggled softly and was thankful Zorban shared that bit of information with her about the Saiyan's planet. She looked at the men in front of her and mentally took notes of their armor. They wore white boots and what looked like dark blue or black spandex from their wrist to their ankles with only a chest plate that covered them from their shoulders to their waist. The spandex did nothing to hide their muscled forms or the bulge they had in their pants, which she assumed was covered by some sort of protective cup, which also meant they were probably packing away some serious _hardware_.

"Will Dignitary Vegeta be joining us soon?" Bulma said when she was able to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Yes," Nappa answered. "He will be down shortly once he powers down."

_What an odd statement. What does Nappa mean _once hepowers down?_ Maybe powers down the ship?_ Bulma thought.

"Feel free to ask us any questions as we wait," Nappa smiled.

"Does it show on my face?" Bulma asked. "My father always told me my face is very expressive when I have questions."

Raditz chuckled. "Yes, you get this glint in your eyes and your brows move slightly."

"What is your question, Lady Bulma. If we can't answer it, Vegeta is listening from inside and will be able to answer your question when he is able to leave the ship," Nappa said.

Bulma's eyebrows drew closer together.

"There they go again," Raditz stated as he placed his large hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to smooth the area. Raditz was amazed by how soft the woman's skin was and inhaled a deep breath. He could smell the scent of males on her skin, but did not smell any intimate male scents mixed in with her female scent.

Bulma slowly stared up at Raditz and blushed at the intimate moment they were sharing. When their eye contact went on longer than normal, Raditz released Bulma and took a step back.

"Do Saiyans freely touch people they have just met?" Bulma asked as she cleared her throat. _When did it get so hot out?_

"We Saiyans mostly show our affection through touch, but for the unmated, it shows we have an interest in the opposite sex."

Bulma's eyes snapped to Raditz who had a huge smile on his face, and not willing to back down, she stared back at him with amusement on her face.

"What do you mean by unmated?" She asked as her gaze shifted to Nappa.

Nappa looked from Raditz to the small woman with a smirk. "It is like marriage on your planet, but stronger. We do not know why, but we are attracted to our mates and are bonded together for life, and for some reason the bond creates strong and healthy cubs."

"So if you are not _mated_, you cannot have children?"

"Correct. In order to have children on our planet, you must find your true mate."

"How sad for those that want children, but cannot if they do not find their mates."

"Yes, but it is a good way to keep the population in control too."

"Especially since we love fucking so much," Raditz whispered.

Bulma laughed out loud.

"You heard that?!" The Saiyans said at the same time.

"I did, but don't worry, I'm far from being a prude."

"I think we're going to get along _very well_," Raditz smiled.

Bulma smiled back and knew she was going to have fun with these Saiyans. They weren't like the other aliens from the other planets and she knew they would fit in well with her team.

"Can you tell me anything about the prince of Vegetasei?"

Nappa and Raditz's smiles vanished and they quickly looked at each other.

Nappa was the one to answer her after a long pause.

"To protect the royalty of our planet, we do not allow other planets to know much about them. If you were to visit our planet, you would be able to have an audience with them, but not be able to record their image on any device for their protection. We Saiyans are very protective of our royal family and would give our lives for them."

"That is understandable. I heard the prince is very handsome, but is Vegeta a very common name for your people?"

"It is not very common, but there are a select few who have the name," Raditz answered. Technically he was not lying since there were **two** people who bore the name.

"Like the King, the prince, and the dignitary?"

A chuckle could be heard from inside the ship that only Nappa and Raditz could hear. **"The woman is smart."** They heard Vegeta say.

"Yes," Nappa quickly answered. "Only those of royal blood are able to use the name."

"So the dignitary is part of the royal family?"

"Uhh, he is a distant cousin."

Luckily for the Saiyans, they heard a small group of people running toward them.

"Look," Nappa said pointing behind Bulma before she could ask another question.

"I'm sorry we are so late," Dr. Brief huffed. "We have an emergency in the hanger. I'm sorry, dear," Dr. Brief said turning to his daughter. "You are needed in the hangar immediately and I suggest you run."

Bulma kicked off her heels and scooped them up before running like the wind without a second thought.

"Why is the woman running?" Vegeta asked as he descended from the ship.

"An emergency has arisen Prin-."

Nappa quickly elbowed Raditz in the stomach and whispered to _not fuck this up_ before addressing Vegeta out loud.

"An emergency has arisen that requires Lady Bulma's immediate attention."

Vegeta looked at the running form of the woman and knew he would be able to catch up to her, but stayed with his party instead. He was looking forward to meeting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't wait to read more? More of the fic is posted on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same title and username, fanfictina18. Go check it out in its explicit glory!

Chapter 3

"Goku, what are you doing in one of my labs?" Bulma yelled as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't know it would explode," Goku said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I just got so hungry and wanted to see how well it would work?"

Bulma sighed, but smiled up at her oldest friend.

"Out of all the tech we're working on, you had to destroy the food replicator."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brief. We tried to stop Mr. Son, but…" the lead scientist said worriedly.

"I know. It's okay. At least he didn't get into anything else."

Bulma turned to Goku who was helping the others clean the mess, avoiding eye contact. Bulma sighed again as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a mop to help with the mess. Goku moved closer to Bulma, picking up heavy pieces of metallic debris that only he could carry.

"Sorry, I broke your machine. I didn't expect it to explode like that. I thought it was in the final stages of completion."

"It's completely alright, Goku. I know how much you want it to be finished. There are a lot of starving people in the world and I know our departments are expecting a lot out of our joint project."

Bulma and Goku's departments were working on food replicators that would benefit the world's army and third world countries by providing large quantities of food in a short amount of time by just using water and a magical bean they had found in their travels as kids. They never thought a senzu bean would be able to create so much with such a little bean. Goku and Bulma met very early in life when they both had no worries or cares in the world. Bulma was out on one of her adventures when she came across Goku in the middle of a forest by himself, and by came across, she came across him by running him over with her hover bike. Panicking because she wasn't old enough to drive and fearing she had killed someone, she ran to his body thinking of ways to get rid of his body when she noticed he was smiling up at her. They quickly became friends afterwards and became like siblings, never leaving each other's sides until they met Chichi. The three of them became inseparable and came to work for the government together. Goku became the Chief to the Department of Agriculture while Chichi became the Chief to the Department of Education.

Goku turned toward Bulma when they finished helping the others clean.

"So how far back does this put us?"

"It doesn't. I made sure we had a few prototypes in case something like this would happen. Nothing to worry about."

Goku lifted Bulma up in a bear hug and twirled her around a few times before setting her back on her feet.

"You're the best, B!"

"I know, I know. Now let go of me and get out of here before you break something else in my labs."

"Hehe. You still coming over for dinner tonight? Gohan misses you."

Goku and Chichi married during their university years and had a son very early, but having a child didn't stop them from pursuing their dreams of working with each other in the world's government. Bulma adored the well-behaved ten year old boy and smiled when she thought of him.

"Sorry, I have to cancel last minute. I forgot the Saiyans were coming today and need to finish some paperwork. Raincheck?"

"Sure," Goku smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Give Gohan a hug and kiss for me."

"Will do."

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and waved before he disappeared.

A gasp escaped the lead scientist's lips when she saw Goku had vanished from his spot. "I will never get used to him doing that."

"His training with the Yardrats paid off," Bulma said as she started to walk toward her office.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but I will show you around the compound in my daughter's stead. I am Dr. Trunks Brief and I was the Chair to the Department of Defense and Weapons until Bulma took over."

Vegeta shook Dr. Brief's hand as he introduced himself and his entourage as Dr. Brief and his entourage did the same before the tour began.

"Where will our living quarters be during our stay on Earth?" Nappa asked as Dr. Brief headed toward the hangar like building near the launch pad fields.

Dr. Brief pointed to a large dome-like building in the distance on the left of the hangar. "My family's company created luxury suites for all dignitaries and royals visiting within walking distance to the compound. Forgive me, you must be tired from your travels. Would you like to gather your things and retire for the day?"

"It is quite alright. We have only traveled for three days and have experienced far worse during our military days," Vegeta answered.

"Of course, why don't I give you a mini tour of just the Department of Defense and Weapons for today and we can continue the rest next time then."

The Earth's government compound was a massive structure with a common building in the middle with multiple halls and roads leading to other massive structures that housed the different departments. It would have taken hours to tour the entire place, but luckily the Saiyans and Earthlings were only interested in the defense and tech aspect of each other's planet.

"Why did your government not build the living quarters?" Nappa asked.

"My company specializes in building and creating on Earth, but the government did pay for them. If you look at the structure of the living quarters and the buildings housing the different departments, you can see the similar structures and layouts of each building. My family has been creating government and civilian buildings for generations."

"The Brief family is known for their technology and their minds. They are the richest and smartest people in the world," a staff member said.

"Yes, they are like royalty on Earth," another added.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

Once in the hangar, the Saiyans were amazed at all the projects the scientists were working on.

"It is fascinating to see all these things being created by your scientists," Raditz said.

"Do they get to create whatever they want freely?" Nappa added.

"They are able to, but with the way Bulma's mind works, the engineers are lucky to think of something new before she does. 90 percent of the tech and machines down here are her ideas or creations," Dr. Brief beamed with pride.

"It is extraordinary to see these inventions were created by a single woman," Vegeta commented.

"Speaking of women, where are they?" Raditz whispered so lowly only Saiyans could have heard which made Vegeta and Nappa grin.

"Speaking of Bulma," Nappa said loud enough for all to hear, "when will we be able to see her again. I'm sure Vegeta would like to meet the person in charge of the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements)."

"Yes, let's head up to the offices to see if she is available, it's about time I leave for the day."

When in front of Bulma's office, Dr. Brief knocked twice before popping his head inside the door. "Bulma, dear. Are you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom dad. I'll be out in a minute," came a muffled voice.

"Make yourselves comfortable and Bulma will be with you in a moment," Dr. Brief said as he opened the door. "It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again."

Dr. Brief looked around his old office before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway. Bulma was going to have a time with these Saiyans.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Can't wait to read more? More of the fic is posted on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same title and username, fanfictina18. Go check it out in its explicit glory!

Chapter 4

"Oh, hello again."

Bulma was surprised when she re-entered her office from her private bathroom to find the Saiyans and not her father.

Raditz suddenly stood in front of her and sniffed loudly.

"Ooookay then," Bulma said as she took a step back. "Nappa, another question. Do Saiyans sniff people often because this isn't the first time Raditz has sniffed me."

"Usually not, but I smell it too," Nappa said from across the room. "Can you smell it too Vegeta?"

Vegeta's back was to Bulma on the indoor balcony overlooking the hangar, but didn't say anything Bulma could hear.

"Well, answer his questions," Raditz said.

"What question?" She asked confused. "I didn't hear him say anything."

"Raditz, did you forget earthlings do not have our acute hearing," a very deep and masculine voice said.

A shiver went down Bulma's spine at his voice and her eyes widen as she watched Vegeta enter her office. He strode up to her with his hand in front to greet her and she reached out, but he took a step too close when their hand locked to shake and softly sniffed the top of her head. A tingle spread throughout Bulma's body at the contact of both.

Electricity shot through Vegeta's body at the contact that made him purr so low only Nappa was able to hear it. Her scent had his pants tighten within seconds and he hoped it didn't show how drawn he was to the woman already.

"Hello, my name is Vegeta and you must be the Bulma everyone is talking about," Vegeta pulled back with a handsome curl of his lips.

"Yes, it's an honor to finally meet you Dignitary Vegeta," she said. "What was the question again?"

"Please, just call me Vegeta. And I asked if there are other Saiyans on your planet."

"Not that I know of," she confusedly answered.

"Is your mate a Saiyan? His scent is all over you and it wasn't there an hour ago when we met," Raditz interjected.

"Hmmm, it makes sense now," Bulma whispered to herself.

"What makes sense? Make some sense girl," Raditz said.

"Let me ask you some questions first," Bulma said heading to her bookshelf to grab one of her notebooks filled with notes.

Vegeta enjoyed the way her rounded bottom bounced with each step she took and growled lowly when he noticed the other two Saiyans were doing the same. Nappa snapped his head to Vegeta and grinned as he looked back between the woman and him before she turned and faced them again.

"Are you sure you smell a male Saiyan scent on me? How can you tell it's Saiyan and not earthling? Can you tell it's all over my body? Aren't there other smells on my body? You can differentiate them all? How strong is your sense of smell?"

"Woah, one questions at a time. I can't remember all of the questions you asked," Raditz said.

"I'll answer your questions. Yes, we can smell the Saiyan male's scent on you. There is enough on your body for us to smell it from across the room and we know it is Saiyan because there is a unique scent only Saiyans emit. There are other smells on your body too that we can smell, one of which is your father's scent. Another male is also faintly mixed in with your unique scent, but your scent and the Saiyan male are the strongest. The other two are fading which means you had contact with them earlier in the day. Yes, we can differentiate the scents because every person in the universe has a unique scent only they have. And to answer your last question, it is _very_ strong."

"Wow, handsome and smart," Bulma winked at Vegeta as she wrote notes in her notebook.

The left side of Vegeta's lips lifted before a deep chuckle escaped his lips. The woman looked sexy when she was lost in thought, writing in her little notebook. His deep chuckled ran down Bulma's back and she wished they were alone together, naked and sweaty. She shook her head at the crazy thought and reprehended herself mentally. She'd have to take a nice cold shower after work or find a man to relieve some pent up tension.

"Can you please answer the question now?" Raditz groaned.

"Does he always whine like a child?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Nappa replied.

"We can't take him anywhere," Vegeta added.

They all chuckled, except for Raditz.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Can we get back to the question at hand? Do you think your mate is a Saiyan?"

"First off, earthlings do not have mates, we have spouses or significant others, which I guess is like mates in our world… But I think my friend Goku might be a Saiyan based off of what you are telling me and my own observations of him while growing up. It seems very important to you for some reason so shall I call him for you to confirm? He can be here in literally a second."

"Prehaps another time. We should really unpack our things and resign to our living quarters," Vegeta interrupted.

"But…" Raditz said.

Vegeta sent Raditz a knowing look.

"As you wish…" Raditz said as he turned on his heels and left Bulma's office.

"When will he grow up?" Nappa chuckled. "Do you need anything else before I head back to the ship to help Raditz?"

"No, I'll be down momentary," Vegeta answered.

"Take your time," Nappa grinned as he looked back and forth between his prince and Bulma before shutting the door.

Bulma finished the last of her notes and walked to her desk to set it down. She was about to turn to face Vegeta, but movement at her back stopped her as she felt his presences very closely behind her. She turned her head slightly to her left to find Vegeta slightly bent to sniff her shoulder then her hair. Being up close, he had to be several inches taller than her even in her four inch heels. If she were in this position with anyone else, she would have shoved him aside and kneed him in the balls until they were in his throat, but something drew her to him and she wanted to see where this would go.

Feeling her relax, Vegeta pressed his body into her back as he moved from her shoulder to the crook of her neck and back again, placing his hands on each side of her body to rest on her desk. She closed her eyes and bent her neck slightly to the right to give him easier access, and she moaned softly when she noticed something hard poking her in the back.

"What are we doing?"

"Why do you smell so intoxicating, woman?"

"My name is Bulma, not woman."

Vegeta smiled into her shoulder before tentatively giving her neck a lick. He felt her body shudder and his did the same as she started to grind her behind into his groin.

"What are we doing?" she asked again, but placed her hands on top of his to move them to her hips.

He growled softly as she moved their bodies the way she wanted. Vegeta liked a woman who knew what she wanted, how she wanted it. No, not just _a_ woman. This woman.

His growl shot right to her core and he sniffed loudly as he scented her arousal, heightening his.

"We don't even know each other."

"But you feel the same pull I do. Don't you, woman?"

"This isn't how we do it on earth. This is insane."

"I've never experienced this in my life, but this is exactly how we do it on Vegetasei. How we show our interest in the opposite sex."

"That's a pretty _big_ interest you have in me," she said as she grinded harder into him.

"You have no idea how much my big interest wants to be _in_ you," he groaned.

"We should stop."

"I completely agree."

Neither one of them moved away from each other.

Vegeta was about to spin the woman around in his arms, but they both froze when a knock came at her door.

"Just a minute," Bulma said.

Vegeta gave her a light kiss on her neck and reluctantly released her. She turned and they stared at each other as if in a trance when another knock came at the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey, Bulma. I'm here to escort the dignitary to his quarters. His men are ready with their belongings and are waiting for us downstairs," Uub, one of the interns, said.

"Okay, thanks~" Bulma said as she turned to face Vegeta again. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

She stuck out her hand to shake his, but instead of shaking her hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Until tomorrow then, Bulma."

Bulma watched him leave and got a nice view of his scrumptious derriere. She fanned herself as she thought of what just happened and smiled. The Saiyans were an _interesting_ bunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm tired of saving and uploading one chapter at a time bc ff uploading format is so different than ao3 so I'm most likely going to upload multiple chapters at a time from now on and edit out the explicit chapters.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

Vegeta exited his new quarters into the common area he was to share with Raditz and Nappa with a smirk on his face as he thought of his woman.

"Her scent is all over you." Nappa stated as he eyed Raditz at the other side of the room. He continued his words in their minds. _Remember why we are here Prince Vegeta. Do not let a mere woman get in the way. _

Vegeta was one of two people who knew of Nappa's rare ability to connect minds with others to communicate silently, and he was glad he had someone to share his inner most secrets with without stating them out loud for others to overhear. He had been truly blessed to have a confidant who wasn't only his guard, but also his oldest and truest friend.

_Do not speak of her that way. She is my mate._

Nappa stood abruptly from his position on the sofa. _Our future queen?! We must go to at once and protect her at all costs!_

_And scare her away from me? No, I must do things the Earth way or she will never be mine. I can already sense she is strong-willed and will resist anything that is forced upon her without her consent._

_But what if harm falls upon her?_

_So protective over a _mere _woman? She will be fine. She has survived on her planet for 30 years. I am sure she will be able to survive one more day._

Nappa's face showed his feelings about leaving his future queen unprotected and Vegeta walked over to squeeze his friend's shoulder in comfort. Nappa sat once again on the sofa and relaxed only marginally, not fully comfortable about leaving Bulma without any protection.

_Should we tell Raditz? _

_No, his mind is on other things at the moment. I'm sure he is anxious to find out if his kin is truly on this planet._

Vegeta watched Nappa look out the large windows into the distant with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

_What does it feel like? To have found your mate?_

_Overjoyed, but restless as well. I have only been apart from her for only a short time, and I am having a hard time from stopping myself and running back to her. I just wish to be in her presence again._

_Queen Able will be overjoyed by the news. I cannot wait until I tell her!_

_Not yet. I want the woman to at least know about what our mating entails before mother knows about it. She may reject me…_

_Unlikely. The way she was staring at you, I find it hard that she does not have some sort of attraction toward you too._

_Her scent is intoxicating and my body is burning to know the taste of her._

_I am glad you have found the one made for you and you only._

Nappa sighed loudly and Vegeta glanced at his friend again as he noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes again.

_You will also find your mate soon, my friend. She is somewhere out there, waiting for you._

_I hope I find her someday soon…_

Vegeta wanted to reassure his friend some more, but was interrupted.

"Shall we go down to the dining hall for dinner, my prince?"

"Raditz, how many times do we have to tell you to not use the prince's title? It's like you want us to be found out…"

"Ah, sorry. I have too much on my mind right now and I'm still getting used to not using his title. It's hard when it has been engrained in me to use his title since birth by my mother. I can still feel my butt sting whenever she used to whip me when I didn't use the correct titles for royalty."

Raditz shuddered at the thought and it made the other men chuckle. They knew firsthand how Saiyan mothers could be when disciplining their children.

"We know how much you want to find your brother and it's possible the one that resides on this planet is him, but don't get your hopes up just in case it isn't him."

"You're right, General."

Raditz's shoulders slumped slightly, but still had a little hope in his heart.

In past generations, there was a practice of sending one Saiyan baby every ten years to other planets to conquer them by using their Oozaru forms during the full moon, but the practice was discontinued when Queen Able came to power. Immediately, the queen ordered for all surviving Saiyans off planet to return or be retrieved and all were reunited with their families again. Unfortunately, the last baby to be sent was never found due to a meteor shower changing the course of the space pod he was sent in.

Vegeta clapped a hand onto Raditz's shoulder to comfort him.

"Come on. I heard nothing in the universe compares to the food Earth has to offer. Let us go and see if they are able to satisfy three Saiyan appetites."

"I heard the same thing about the women of Earth," Raditz grinned.

"Once we are settled and use to the Earth a bit more, maybe we can go and explore how much of both are true," Nappa wiggled his eyebrows.

Vegeta shook his head and chuckled as the other men stood and followed his lead.

Bulma had worked for an hour after the Saiyans had left and felt exhausted. Not wanting to drive home, she used one of the luxury suites reserved for her family in the compound that housed the traveling dignitaries and royalty. She fell asleep after a quick shower and woke up at dawn feeling refreshed. Not the type to laze about, she got ready and headed to her office and there she sat thinking of a certain Saiyan.

Bulma had never felt such an intense attraction before in her life as she did when she was with Vegeta. It was insane but felt all too right. The way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he looked in that tight suit armor he wore. A shiver went down her spine and her wrist tingled where he placed his kiss yesterday. Shaking her head for the dozenth time, she tried to concentrate on her work again. She looked down at her watch to see the time and groaned when it read it was only 8 in the morning. With a sigh, she got up and walked out to her outdoor balcony to get some fresh air. Bulma breathed in the cool morning air and stretched her arms above her head. She noticed something moving in the corner of her eye and moved her gaze until she saw Vegeta on the lawn in front of the housing compound, sparing with an invisible foe. As if he knew someone was watching him, he stopped and looked around until his eyes met hers. She waved and he waved back, but he started flying toward her.

"You can fly too."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, but he answered anyway.

"Yes, one of many _talents_ I possess."

"Hmmm, you'll have to show me all of these _talents_ one day."

Vegeta softly landed beside her and chuckled.

Bulma smiled until she noticed he was half naked and oh so gloriously glistening in sweat and her heartbeat accelerated. She watched as a bead of sweat fell from one of his well-defined pecs to the top of his training shorts until it was absorbed. Biting her lower lip, her eyes slowly made their way up his body until she reached his face, but he was staring at her lips. Taking a few steps forward until he was mere inches away from her, he lifted his hand to place his thumb on her chin to loosen her bite. Once her bottom lip was loose, Bulma licked her suddenly dry lips, but accidently licked his thumb in the process. Their eyes met instantly and awareness shot through their bodies.

"How do the people of Earth court each other?"

The gruff way his voice sounded made Bulma's body tingle as it ran down her body and it made her smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If that is how it is done on Earth, then yes."

"What makes you think I'd be interested in you courting me?"

Vegeta took the final step toward her, their bodies flush against each other. Bulma's hands came up to rest on his smooth bare chest. Not being able to help herself, her hands roamed a little lower until they touched the first row of his abs before heading up again to rest at the nape of his neck, one hand reaching higher to scratch at the back of his head. A low purr-like sound radiated from his body and Bulma looked up in surprise. Vegeta's gaze was fixated on her face as he used his thumb to play with her bottom lip.

"You look like you want to ravish me."

"I could say the same thing about you, woman."

"Okay."

"Is that your consent for me to ravish you?" Vegeta smirked.

"Only if the date goes well."

Vegeta tilted Bulma's head up to devour her mouth. His mouth was only a few centimeters away from her lips when an alarm on her watch went off and she turned her head to look over his shoulder. Vegeta growled softly, which made Bulma laugh.

"Sorry, but it's time for my department's sparring session."

"Sparring session? You know how to spar, woman?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Bulma quirked an eyebrow and took a step away from his warm body, looking at Vegeta with warning in her eyes.

"Not at all, I wouldn't want it any other way, woman." _Beauty, brains, and brawn…_ _She will be the perfect queen to our people._ "Would you mind if we were to join?"

"We would love to see how Saiyans spar!"

"Excellent. I can hear Nappa and Raditz approaching."

"I need to change and then I can take you to the gym."

A thrill of excitement went through both of them as they thought about sparring and showing each other skills they possess. They both smiled as Vegeta followed Bulma back inside her office as they thought of ways to impress the other in a field they both excelled in.


End file.
